Double vie
by Rookie Blue
Summary: Toute petite,on nous apprend à aider son prochain, surtout sa famille. Cependant, que fait-on quand ta sœur jumelle te dit : j'ai besoin que tu me remplaces pendant deux semaines Bella, seulement deux semaines. Quand elle a oublié de mentionner un mari irrésistible qui ne demande qu'à être aimé, une famille qui la déteste et plein de non-dits. On se doute comment ça va finir.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! je sais que ça fait quand même un bout que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles. Mais je n'ai certainement pas oublié notre chère histoire. Après quelques commentaires de quelques lecteurs ;) j'ai décidé de faire corriger mes chapitres avant chaque publication. Comme ça vous aurez beaucoup plus de plaisir à lire, je ne veux surtout pas que mes fautes vous arrêtent. Alors, Ceci dit, je vous présente la personne qui fait des merveilles... AMISTOSAMENTE-VUESTRA, Je la suis vraiment reconnaissante. Vraiment. Croyez-moi, vous allez voir la différence. Alors, les trois premiers chapitres sont retravaillés et ma prochaine publication comportera un tout nouveau chapitre, bien sûr corrigé par notre chère correctrice :)

P.S: un GROS merci aux personnes qui me laissent un petit mot et aussi à ceux qui sont fidèles à cette histoire même s'ils ne laissent pas de petit mot. Je vous aime quand même. Cependant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot concernant le changement et aussi à chaque chapitre sur ce que vous pensez de nos chers personnages. Sinon, comment je vais pouvoir savoir ce que vous pensez et si vous êtes vraiment intéressés.

OUF! c'était long, mais j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire! ;)

...

Chapitre 1

POV de Bella

De loin, j'entendais du bruit, sûrement son mari qui rentrait saoul. Encore. Je me demandais vraiment si ma mère nous aimait, ou si ça lui arrivait parfois de penser à nous au lieu d'elle, et ce n'était pas comme si on ne l'avait pas averti concernant les comportements de son nouveau copain. Je me souviens que ma sœur et moi, on lui disait constamment que ce mec ne nous apportait rien de bon, qu'elle méritait mieux que ce qu'il prétendait lui donner, mais elle faisait la sourde oreille. Depuis la mort de papa, elle cherchait à trouver du réconfort partout, ce que je pouvais comprendre mais nous voilà depuis quelques mois, à vivre avec ce mec, Phil. Il me rendait inconfortable. Il me donnait sérieusement la chair de poule. Véro, elle, plus extravertie que moi, et la seule sur qui je pouvais vraiment compter disait que peut-être tout était dans ma tête.

Ce que je commençais à croire, jusqu'au soir où j'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus du couloir, tandis que Véro dormait comme une morte, je peux jurer que si la maison prenait feu, elle n'en saurait rien. Je ne savais pas de quoi avoir le plus peur : qu'il rentre tard la nuit, ce qui ne présageait rien bon ou qu'il soit sous le même toit que moi.

Tout à coup, ses mains puantes étaient sur ma bouche, elles m'empêchaient de crier. Ce n'était pas dur de deviner que c'était lui, il puait toujours l'alcool et la cigarette à plein nez. Véro ne se réveillait pas et j'avais tellement peur, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qu'il avait en tête. Sa main se faufilait sous ma robe. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, mais rien n'y faisait.

_-«_Salut, ma jolie!»

Je lui mordis les mains le faisant crier, ce qui réveilla ma sœur d'un coup. Je profitais qu'il soit distrait pour sortir de ma chambre. Je longeai le couloir, tout ce que je voulais en ce moment, c'était aller le plus loin possible de lui.

-«Où est ce que tu vas, ma chérie? La soirée ne fait que commencer.»

Je pouvais le sentir derrière moi et le voyais trébucher à cause de son ivresse mais il réussit à me coincer derrière la table et à chaque fois que je reculais, lui avançait. Je criais de toute mes forces, que quelqu'un appel à l'aide mais je ne voulais surtout pas que Véro s'approche de lui parce qu'il était incontrôlable. Il réussit à me plaquer contre le mur et mit encore sa main sur ma bouche, je sentais ses mains partout sur moi, je gigotais de toutes mes forces. Mon Dieu, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me souvenir d'un seul mouvement de mon cours d'autodéfense, mon Dieu! Et où étaient les autres? Pleins de scènes aussi dégueulasses les une que les autres me traversaient l'esprit.

-«Reste tranquille, ne bouge pas, ma jolie! Tu vas aimer, crois-moi! »

Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Il me tenait par le cou et commençait à m'embrasser le visage, je me débattais de toutes mes forces. Tout à coup, un bruit retentit et il glissa le long de mon corps. Je pleurais tellement que je mis quelques secondes à réagir. Je levai les yeux pour voir ma sœur jumelle, c'était comme si je me regardais dans le miroir — c'est vrai que l'on se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, rarement les gens réussissaientà nous différencier, on était ce qu'on appelle de vraies cet instant, son visage reflétait exactement ce que je ressentais : peur et désespoir. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers ma mère à côté d'elle qui tenait une arme dans sa main tremblante. Elle pleurait tellement que je suis sûre qu'elle ne voyait rien.

-«Je m'excuse … Je m'excuse... ! »

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et n'arrêtait pas de répéter sans cesse que tout ceci était de sa faute, qu'elle s'excusait. Puis comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, elle pointa l'arme sur sa tempe et appuya sur la gâchette.

**...**

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que cette soirée me hantait, mes amis disaient que je devais oublier et laisser le temps faire son travail. Cependant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me sentais tellement responsable de toute cette soirée. Quelques semaines après cette tragédie, Véro décida de partir et de réaliser ses ''rêves''. Selon elle, si elle restait coincer dans cette ville avec moi ceux-ci ne réaliseraient jamais, ce que je pouvais comprendre, car nous n'étions pas pauvre mais pas riche non plus. Mais bon… !

Après toutes ces années, je me suis fait à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir près de moi. J'avais fait ma vie sans elle, j'avais étudié dur pour rentrer en médecine et aujourd'hui je me positionnais comme étant l'une des meilleurs pédiatres. C'est sûr on ne me reconnaissait pas dans la rue, ce qui d'ailleurs me convient parfaitement, mais mon nom était cependant très respecté et connu dans le milieu. J'ai par contre été très surprise de voir le visage de Vérona dans les journaux accompagné d'un homme, directeur de je ne sais quoi, apparemment ils étaient de jeunes mariés. Au moins chacune d'entre nous avez réussi à accomplir ce qu'elle voulait.

-«Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons bientôt atterrir, assurez-vous que votre siège et votre tablette soit dans la bonne position, attachez vos ceintures. Merci de voyager avec American Airlines et profitez de votre séjour.»

Me voila aujourd'hui, 10 ans plus tard, sur le point d'aller la retrouver. J'avais tellement été surprise quand elle m'avait appelé, ça faisait tellement du bien d'entendre sa voix parce que je m'étais faite à l'idée que jamais je ne la reverrais. Alors, me connaissant quand elle me dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi, j'avais pris congé et j'avais sauté dans le premier avion pour la rejoindre à Miami. Qui aurait cru que Vérona vivrait près d'une côte ? Ce que j'avais trouvé étrange vu que plus jeune elle détestait le sable. Après avoir passé la douane, j'avais pris un taxi et donné l'adresse au chauffeur. Le vieux monsieur me demanda si j'étais là en vacance, sincèrement, je ne savais même pas quoi penser de ce voyage. Sa façon de parler ne présageait rien de bon.

Durant tout le trajet, j'avais regardé les alentours par la fenêtre. J'étais tellement nerveuse ! C'était une belle ville, il faisait chaud, c'était pour moi la température parfaite. J'adorais la plage. Après quelques temps, le chauffeur s'est arrêté près d'une maison au bord de la plage, elle était sublime. Je le payais et montais les escaliers menant à l'entrée. Sur une petite table il y avait des lettres formant le mot« Bienvenue », ça me faisait sourire, je me souvenais que lorsqu'on était petite, nous aimions faire des trucs du genre.

Peut-être que cette rencontre irait mieux que ce que j'avais pensé.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_POV de Bella_

_-«Bella!»_

Aussitôt, je me retournai et je la vois. Déjà dans ma tête, Je m'était déjà dit qu'elle neserait plus comme la jeune fille de 16 ans que je connaissais mais la femme devant moi était complètement différente. Elle ressemblait aux «Housewives» des séries américaines avec ses longs cheveux lisses, sa petite robe de plage rouge, son collier métallique et ses talons, tandis que moi j'étais en jean, chandail et converses. J'aurai visiblement dû faite plus d'effort.

Excluant l'évident, j'avais toujours l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Elle m'avait tellement manqué ces dernières années, il n'y avais pas une seule fois où je n'avais pas pensé à elle, si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait. A voir les alentours, je m'en faisais clairement pour rien, car visiblement elle était en train de vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

_-«merci d'être venue__»_

elle s'avançait vers moi, et moi je ne pouvais pas bouger de ma place. Je suis sûre que j'avais l'air d'une imbécile avec un sourire dans la face. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est ma sœur. une sœur jumelle en plus de ça. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une loi qui justifie tout ça, en tout cas, c'est ça que je m'efforce à expliquer à Stefan qui pense que je devrais faire comme elle. l'oublier.

_-«__merci d'avoir appelé_», je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre

Elle souriait, elle donnait l'impression d'être contente de me voir, mais tout au fond de moi, je savais que cette visite était bien plus que de simples retrouvailles. Je connaissais ma sœur, elle ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement, elle voulait et obtenait toujours quelque chose en retour.

_-«Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'es la... après tout ce temps...»,_Je l'écoutais parler mais je ne pouvais plus me contenir, il fallait que la touche. Sans lui laissais le temps de terminer je lui sautais au cou.

_-«__Je m'excuse de ne t'avoir pas appelé dura...»continua t- elle_Je lui coupai la parole

_-«il a rien à pardonner, le plus important c'est que tu es la, devant moi en chair et en os, regarde toi? tu es tellement belle, et ta maison est superbe.» dis-je en m'accentuant sur le dernier mot._

_-«__toi aussi, et ne parles pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en procurer une maison comme celle-là, Dr Swan__» __j'étais surprise qu'elle connait un bout de ma vie. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle connait au moins une partie de ma vie._

_-«oh mon Dieu, tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as manqué...»_

Après toutes ces accolades, on a diné ensemble, elle me racontait ses temps en tant que réceptionniste dans un hôtel. Les villes qu'elle a visité, comment elle a rencontré son mari. On a parlé plus d'elle que moi. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Tard dans la soirée, on s'était changée pour se promener le long de la plage main dans la main, on discutait de tout et de rien, je voyais que parfois elle hésitait à me parler, elle regardait partout comme-ci quelqu'un l'a surveillait. Je trouvais ça étrange, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, sûrement j'ai tout imaginé dans ma tête.

_-«je me suis marié, il y a trois ans de cela?»_je hochai la tête, mais je le savais déjà ça.

_-«oui je sais, c'était partout dans les journaux»_ elle eut un sourire nerveux. Étrange.

Elle me parle un peu de sa nouvelle famille qui apparemment ne l'aimait pas trop, pour ne pas dire la déteste.

_-«__il vient d'une famille de riche, pas vrai?» _

_-«ouais sa famille possède une des meilleures chaines d'hôtel, Cullen Hôtel à travers le monde__.»_ j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux. Enfin je pense. Disons que être médecin ne m'accorde pas vraiment de vie sociale. De plus, je préfère passer tout mon temps avec les enfants à l'hôpital que de rester chez moi à rien faire.

_-«wow! __et c'est comment la vie de femme mariée__.»_ jamais je l'aurais imaginé dans ce rôle. J'aime beaucoup ma sœur, mais elle est du genre égoïste et je ne l'imagine pas faire du compromis.

_- «__euh! c'est un des sujets que je voulais te parler, mais on parlera de ca plus tard, ok?»_

_- «okay, __Alors il s'appelle comment ton fameux mari__.» _

_-«__il s'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen.»_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

POV Edward

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, cette journée allait vraiment être longue et épuisante, et dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé! Je sortais et longeais le long du couloir pour arriver à mon bureau. Les gens venaient vers moi et me saluaient, et comme à chaque matin, Stéphanie, ma secrétaire me rencontra à mi-chemin.

-«Bonjour Stéphanie! Tu diras à Emmett de venir me voir après sa réunion, s'il te plaît. »

-«Oui, Mr. Cullen! Votre père, m'a dit de vous dire de lui envoyer le contrat des investisseurs qui viennent cette semaine. »

J'acquiesçai. Elle me passa quelques documents et me rappela les réunions de ce matin puis elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Je n'étais même pas assis que Jasper toqua à la porte.

-«Je peux rentrer? »

Je levais les yeux pour le voir.

–«Depuis quand demandes-tu la permission de rentrer?» Demandais-je en déposant ma valise par terre.

-«Je ne voulais pas déranger.»

Oui, bien sûr! Depuis quand ça lui importait de me déranger?

-«Je voulais savoir si le vice-président pouvait prendre cinq minutes pour un café avec un ami» demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte de mon bureau.

Il se foutait de moi, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce matin?

-«Je voudrais bien, mais pas maintenant Jazz. »

Je savais qu'il avait compris. Il faisait partie de ces personnes à qui on pouvait se confier. Il avait réponse à tout, ce qui pouvait énerver. Parfois, je pensais qu'il avait été un genre de Dr. Phil dans une autre vie, lorsqu'on croyait avoir raison, il nous contredisait avec un raisonnement étrange mais logique.

-«Bien sûr que non, je suis stupide. Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant, c'est de l'alcool, mon gars» Dit-il en ouvrant mon bar pour nous servir.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sofa. Quand il vit ma tête, il comprit tout.

-«Laisse-moi deviner, t'as encore eu une dispute avec ta femme?

Je soufflai un bon coup, je ne pouvais pas faire plus, rien que le fait d'y pensais m'épuisait. À grandir avec des parents toujours amoureux après tant d'années de mariage et être entouré de personnes vivant leur rêve, tu finis par vouloir la même chose qu'eux. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas pour moi, je me retrouvais avec une femme distante que personne n'aimait; mes collègues et ma famille encore moins, avec qui je me disputais tout le temps, oh et n'oublions pas qui détestait même l'idée d'avoir des enfants.

-«Bon ok! Je suis toute ouïe, c'est toujours relaxant de pester contre les femmes, de les critiquer, et pour faire ça mon ami, quoi de mieux de le faire avec moi, un homme qui en a connu des tas.» Dit-il en se pointant du doigt un sourire sur le visage. Je savais que lui et Emmett prenaient plaisir à toujours foutre de ma gueule. Ma vie était un feuilleton créé pour leur divertissement.

-«Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Je soufflai un bon coup,

-«Écoute bien ça. Il y a deux semaines, je lui ai annoncé qu'on fêterait l'anniversaire de ma mère en bas dans l'hôtel, et voilà qu'hier, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de partir au spa jusqu'à samedi. Tu le crois ça!? Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de temps pour elle, en solitaire, car elle est stressée et bla bla bla ...

Je me suis levé pour prendre un verre.

-«Et que lui as-tu dit?« demanda-t-il en vidant son verre.

-«D'après toi? Que veux-tu que je te dise? Il est impossible de la raisonner, elle pense toujours que je la pousse à faire des trucs qu'elle ne veut pas. La dernière fois, elle a dit que je la manipulais.

-«Hum! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es dans cet état.»

Il me regardait faire les cent pas, et je dois dire qu'il commençait à m'énerver. Le mieux qu'il avait trouvé à dire c'est qu'il comprenait mon état et c'est tout. Il se foutait de ma gueule là! Quand pour une fois j'avais besoin qu'il soit la voix de la sagesse et qu'il me conseil, il décidait de fermer sa gueule. Incroyable!

-«Tu dois arrêter de t'arracher les cheveux, man! D'après les femmes de ménage, tes cheveux sont un de tes plus beaux atouts. Et si dans l'avenir, tu veux retourner sur le marché, ce qui est à risque d'arriver, t'en auras besoin.

Il blaguait toujours sur tout.

-«Tu penses que j'ai le temps de penser à ça !»

Il se leva et vint devant moi.

-«Tout ce à quoi tu dois penser maintenant, c'est l'excuse que tu vas donner à Alice et Esmé cette fois-ci.»

-«Ben je vais juste dire qu'elle a dû aller au spa et rien d'autre. Ce qui m'énerve le plus Jazz, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois. Comme si elle cherchait à me contrarier. Je suis sûre qu'elle y prend plaisir, vraiment. J'en arrive même à penser qu'il voudrait mieux ...

-«Divorcer, c'est ça? Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de bien réfléchir. Même si c'est la chose qui te parait le plus raisonnable en ce moment. Tu t'es bien marié avec elle pour une raison, non? Mais au cas où, je peux peut-être t'aider, figure-toi que la semaine dernière j'ai rencontré un avocat au club de sport, et il est vraiment bon. Tiens, je t'envoie ses coordonnées, de plus c'est mieux de ne pas prendre un des avocats de la compagnie, ça t'épargnera les ragots.

-«Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui me retient…ça devrait m'être plutôt facile non?»M'exclamais-je en passant pour la énième fois ma main dans les cheveux, à ce rythme-là j'allais vraiment devenir chauve.

-«Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion qui commence dans quelques minutes. Je passe te prendre à midi, on ira manger un morceau.»

Dans les heures qui suivirent, je suis resté enfermer dans mon bureau à signer des contrats, préparer des réunions. Mes seules distractions étaient les allées et venues des secrétaires. J'avais comme depuis quelques mois l'impression de ne jamais en finir, mais ceci me convenait parfaitement.

Comme prévu Jasper était venu me chercher à mon bureau, puis nous avions rencontré Emmett aux portes de l'ascenseur. Nous allions descendre lorsque je fus appelé par Tanya. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle travaillait en tant que directrice de marketing. C'était une très belle femme avec beaucoup de classe, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais pour moi personne n'équivalait la beauté de ma femme. Vérona était une femme très sensuelle et elle le savait. La première fois que je l'avais vu, ce fut ces yeux noisettes clair qui ressortirent. Ils étaient comme caramélisés, cela lui donnait un aspect unique… mais aujourd'hui elle était tellement différente de la femme que j'abordais il y a trois ans de cela.

Elle m'interpella toute souriante.

-«Edward!»

-«Bonjour Tanya, ça va? »

Je pouvais entendre les idiots pouffer derrière moi pensant être discrets.

-«Je vais bien, je voulais te voir mais je vois que tu allais partir.» Dit-elle en saluant les deux idiots derrières moi.

-«Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?»

-«J'ai dû faire une modification dans le budget et j'avais besoins de ton accord pour faire les suivis.»

-«Peut-on voir ça un autre jour, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui.»

-«Entendu, dis-moi lorsque tu pourras m'accorder dix petites minutes. Le week-end me conviendrait, je sais que tes journées sont chargées et ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de travailler en week-end.»

J'entendais Emmett tousser pour cacher son rire, j'avais plus souvent l'impression qu'il était un gamin qu'un directeur des ressources humaines.

-«Je te le ferais savoir, d'accord?»

-«D'accord, j'attends ton coup de fil.»

Après un dernier sourire elle me tourna le dos pour partir.

-«Cette femme est folle de toi, crois- moi. »me dit Emmett, Jasper hocha la tête comme pour confirmer. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

-«Emmett, pour la énième fois, Tanya est une employée. Certes très importante pour l'hôtel et que mes parents apprécient beaucoup mais je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait tout gâcher et puis, de toute façon elle ne me plait pas.»

Je préfère les brunettes de toute manière pensai-je.

-«Alors arrête d'inventer des trucs, ok!» continuai-je

-«Peut-être que toi, tu ne veux pas, mais elle, elle le veut. Et arrête de de voiler la face Eddie, plutôt tu divorceras de ta femme, plus vite tu pourras refaire ta vie. Même ma Rosie est d'accord avec moi et tu sais qu'elle a toujours raison.»

-«Tsss, tu dis ça seulement quand ça t'arrange.»

Nous nous sommes installés à une table au bord de la piscine, d'ici je pouvais voir les employés et les clients.

-«Moi, je pense qu'à ton bien-être frérot et je m'inquiète pour toi»dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras.

D'un coup, je compris qu'il me voulait quelque chose.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett? »

-«Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je ne peux pas tout simplement m'inqui…

Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, ma tête disait tout.

-«Ok! Voilà, on a besoin que tu gardes Sophia la semaine prochaine pendant une journée, personne n'était disponible et t'es notre dernier espoir.»

À y penser, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec ma nièce, ça me manquait. Je pouvais bien prendre une journée. Elle était tellement adorable, elle venait de fêter ses un an, et je la trouvais de jour en jour de plus en plus fascinante.

-«Ok, c'est bon, je m'arrangerais, tu me diras quel jour. »

-«Thanks bro! Je vais appeler Rosalie. Pour te remercier, je vais voir si je peux signer l'affaire de Tanya à ta place, elle va être déçue mais bon!»

Il me frappa l'épaule; ce mec devait contrôler sa force! il termina sa dernière gorgée, salua Jasper et se leva pour partir. Je me retrouver à parler de tout et de rien avec Jasper, je voyais qu'il essayait de me changer les esprits.

-«Entre toi et moi, ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit l'idée de sortir avec Tanya ?»

-«Non, en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à penser aux femmes. Entre la mienne qui me donne déjà assez de problème et les nouveaux investisseurs.»

Lorsque j'ai appelé ma mère pour lui annoncer que Vérona ne serait pas là, elle n'avait même pas l'air surprise. De plus, j'ai su par Jasper qu'Alice ne l'avait même pas compté parmi les invités.

Nous sommes restés une bonne heure à parler, avant de finir par commander à manger.

-«Je ne sais pas si tu serais partant, mais je pensais à quelque chose.» Dit Jasper

-«A quoi?»

-«On pourrait vérifier une bonne fois pour toute si ce qu'elle dit est la vérité. Dis-moi dans quel spa Vérona est-elle allée? »Me demande-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

-«Euh, je pense que c'est au Spa Oasis, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.»

J'étais plutôt hésitant. D'un côté, j'étais curieux et je voulais avoir une réponse à toutes mes questions. D'un autre côté, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

-«On va voir ce que fait vraiment ta femme adorée, si elle est vraiment au spa pour se relaxer ou si…

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire par là : si elle n'avait pas un amant.

-«Tu penses que c'est ça que je dois faire à présent? L'espionner partout où elle va? Mais t'es fou ou quoi?» M'énervais-je.

Je baissai le ton de ma voix en voyant venir un des employés. Il déposa les bières que nous avions commandé et parti.

-«Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre? De toute façon, ta relation ne va pas bien. Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que ces derniers temps, elle a toujours des trucs à faire ou des sorties du jour au lendemain.

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je savais qu'il avait raison.

-«Je prends ton silence pour un oui.»

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il avait déjà son téléphone à l'oreille.

-« Oui, bonjour Madame, pouvez-vous me mettre en relation avec une personne qui séjourne chez vous? Vérona Cullen… peut-être sous le nom de Vérona Swan?

Il referma son téléphone et me regarda, je n'avais pas besoins de demander je savais déjà la réponse.

-«Ils disent que personne n'est enregistré sous ce nom. »

Je ne savais pas quoi penser en cet instant. Le fait d'entendre Jasper confirmé mes doutes ne rendait les choses que plus réelles. J'avouais qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, qu'à la fin tout allait se régler et que ceci serait qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mais là, j'avais une rage qui grandissait en moi. Je détestais qu'on me mente. J'en avais assez d'être pris pour un idiot. Elle se prenait pour qui, bon sang? Je lui avais tout donné : un nom, un statut, elle avait tout à ses pieds mais je refusais qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile ne serait-ce une minute de plus. Elle jouait avec le feu mais ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Sans hésiter, je me levai de ma chaise et fonçai vers ma voiture. Je savais que Jasper me suivait, ça avait toujours été ainsi entre nous, nous nous suivions et étions toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Cette mascarade allait prendre fin maintenant, elle avait assez duré!


	4. Chapter 4

Gros merci à Amistosamente-Vuestra pour ce chapitre.

Enjoy!

...

Chapitre 4

POV de Bella

_«_Pour te dire la vérité, Bella, les choses entre nous ne vont pas vraiment bien_.»_

Depuis que j'étais arrivée, elle ne faisait que parler de sa vie de riche. Des villes qu'elle avait visitées avec son mari. Apparemment entre eux, cela allait moyennement. Je n'étais pas mariée mais je savais qu'il était normal qu'un couple subisse des hauts et des bas, cela ne pouvait pas toujours être rose.

Bienvenue dans la vie de femme mariée sœurette !

«Je m'en doutais, te connaissant je m'attendais à ce que tu ne me parles que de lui et non de tes voyages. Mais dis-moi, quand vais-je enfin rencontrer ton fameux et riche mari ?»

J'avais hâte de le rencontrer, la seule fois que je l'avais « vu » c'était en couverture de magasine lors de leur mariage. Mais c'était tellement fou pour moi, que je si on me le présentait maintenant je n'étais pas sure de le reconnaitre. Cependant, je voyais qu'elle évitait mon regard. Je la sentais nerveuse. Que ce passait-il ?

«Qu' y a-t-il Véro?»

« … Personne ne connais rien à toi sujet.»

Hein! quoi, comment ça mon sujet ?

«Ce que je veux dire Bella, c'est que personne n'est au courant de ton existence.»

Sa révélation me pris par surprise et par réflexe je m'écartais d'elle. Stefan avait raison. Je perdais mon temps à m'inquiéter pour elle, alors qu'elle m'excluait de sa vie, comme si jamais je n'avais existé.

Je fis comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Au fond de moi j'avais très bien compris, mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise en face. Me détestait-elle à ce point ? Je savais qu'elle m'accusait d'être responsable de la mort de maman mais je pensais que son appel signifiait son pardon. Qu'elle voulait reprendre contact avec moi, renouer nos liens. Je ne pouvais pas nier que sa présence me manquait, que ma jumelle me manquait, je pensais que c'était pareil pour elle. Stefan me disait toujours que c'était un amour maladif que je lui portais, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre : c'est ma jumelle, c'est mon double.

Je m'y attendais mais les paroles qui suivirent me firent l'effet d'une claque et je sentis mon cœur être écraser par la tristesse.

«J'ai parlé de toi à personne»

Elle dut voir à ma tête la peine que ses paroles me firent car elle ajouta très vite :

«Pour tout te dire Bella, il est vrai que j'ai parfois envie de tout raconter. De parler de toi à Edward, de lui parler de ce qui m'est arrivée, ce qui nous ait arrivé, mais comme tu le sais, ça ne va pas très bien entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie de rajouter cela en plus et d'aggraver la situation. Tu comprends ? De plus,je ne sais pas comment il va réagir si je lui raconte tout, si je lui raconte l'histoire que j'ai laissée en arrière.»

Moi, par exemple..

«Pendant plusieurs années, j'ai essayé d'effacer de ma mémoire toute cette tragédie et je ne t'ai pas contacté parce qu'à chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'ai l'impression que mon passé reprend vie.»

«Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'appeler et de me revoir, alors? »

Parce que si ce qu'elle dit est vrai et pourquoi reprendre contact avec moi.

«Une des choses que je n'ai pas raconté à Edward, c'est que j'ai un fils de huit ans.»

Wow ! Un fils ? Mon Dieu ! Il fallait que je m'assoie. Comment pouvait-on cacher qu'on a un fils à son mari ? Que quelqu'un m'éclaire, car j'étais vraiment perdue.

«Il y a neuf ans de cela, bien avant que je travaille à l'hôtel et que je rencontre Edward, je fréquentais un homme. Il était … assez violent et agressif mais je suis tombée enceinte. Lorsque mon garçon eu 11 mois, il me le vola et coupa tout contact avec moi.»

«Quoi, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas porté plainte?»

Je pensais que n'importe qui aurait appelé la police, non ?

«Je n'ai pas porté plainte car j'avais peur qu'il se venge sur mon fils. Mais, jamais, jamais j'ai arrêté de le chercher et il y a quelques mois j'ai réussi à le localiser. Il est à Panama. »

J'étais soulagée et heureuse pour elle. Cela devait tellement être dur d'être séparé de son fils, de savoir qu'il avait été kidnappé. Elle avait sûrement du passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui, sans personne à qui se confier. Je commençais à me sentir mal de l'avoir mal jugé. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé seule alors qu'elle, elle n'avait personne pour l'aider que ce soit son mari ou sa nouvelle famille avec qui ça se passait mal.

«L'as-tu contacté ? Lui as-tu parlé ?»

« Non, pas encore, je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas non plus alerter Edward et sa famille. J'ai d'ailleurs fait croire à Edward que j'étais au spa pour pouvoir te voir. »

J'avais l'impression d'être une clandestine. Je la regardais, j'avais tellement de peine pour elle, elle subissait toute cette douleur en silence. Seule, sans personne à qui se confier. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, peut-être que je pourrai l'aider à prendre contact avec son fils, mon neveu. J'étais excité à l'idée que quelque part j'avais un neveu.

...

Nous étions assises autour d'une table près de la piscine quand elle m'exposa son plan.

«Vérona, écoute, je suis sûre qu'il y a une meilleure manière de gérer cette situation. tu n'es pas obligée de mentir à ton mari. Tu ne sais jamais, il pourrait te surprendre».

«Non, je ne veux pas. Je les connais et je ne veux prendre aucun risque, surtout si c'est pour que mon garçon souffre au final.»

«Alors tu penses vraiment faire ça?»

«Oui, je vais allez le voir, je resterai un peu avec lui pour qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, qu'on passe des moments ensemble. Et j'irai le voir de temps en temps et par la suite j'aviserai.»

Son raisonnement était bancal pour moi, mais bon!

«Ok! alors, dis-moi comment t'aider?»

Les sœurs sont là pour ça, non? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle le savait. Je pouvais appeler Stefan. Je pense qu'il pourrait nous aider, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il connaisse quelqu'un dans la police, il connait tout le monde.

Quelque chose, à mes mots, changea dans son regard.

«Je suis contente que tu dises ça. J'ai besoin de quitter la maison pendant deux semaines, sans qu'Edward s'en rende compte. Je ne peux pas me permettre de partir sans une bonne explication, sinon il me croira pas et j'ai pas envie de tout lui raconter.»

«Ok, et moi la dedans, en quoi je peux t'aider?»

Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec moi. J'étais confuse et ça ne s'est pas améliorer lorsqu'en me regardant droit dans les yeux elle me dit :

«J'ai besoin que tu sois moi pendant deux semaines Bella.»

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Un tout nouveau chapitre.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

POV de Bella

Je dois vraiment rêver parce que ma sœur vient de me demander si je peux la remplacer, de prendre sa vie auprès de son mari, et d'une famille qui la déteste. Mais est-ce qu'elle est folle? Comment peut elle croire ou même penser pendant une seconde que je peux la me souviens que plus jeune, quand on était au secondaire, je prenais sa place lors de certains examens pour plusieurs raisons, mais le plus souvent c'était parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas la matière, et moi je ne supportais pas de la voir échouer dans quoi que ce soit. Ou encore, parfois on prenait la place de l'autre juste par plaisir .Cependant, elle me demande carrément de vivre sa vie, on a plus 15 ans. Aucun doute que je vais réussir l'aspect physique, mais côté personnalité, caractères, on est vraiment différente, vraiment différente. D'un côté, a-t-elle oublié que moi, je ne sais pas mentir? je réagis mal sous l'effet de la nervosité.

D'un autre côté, je me connais parfaitement. Comme toujours, je suis toujours prête à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle a besoin de moi. Je dois penser à son fils et le bonheur de ma soeur. De plus, je n'aurai qu'à faire ce qu'elle me dit de faire et rien de plus. Deux semaines. 14 jours. c'est pas si long que ça, non?

-_Bella? est ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis? _elle agissait ses mains devant moi.

on était assise près de la piscine d'extérieur, nos pieds dans l'eau. Je remarquais qu'elle avait un ipad dans les mains.

-_Depuis combien de temps... tu planifies cette affaire, Vérona? Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de pense à ce truc. _

_-Pourquoi ca t'intéresses? _Elle avait dit ça sur la défensive.

_-Ben je suis en train de regarder ta tablette et je vois que c'est rempli de photos, d'infos_... elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir.

- _je savais que tout ça serait trop pour toi, donc j'ai mis toutes les informations que t'auras besoin dans cette tablette pour que ça te facilite les choses. Mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, je peux comprendre. C'est sûr que ça va prendre plus de temps pour récupérer mon fils, et pour Edward, ben... je vais m'arranger. _J'avais de la peine pour elle, à l'entendre parler, je suis sa seule option.

-_Ne penses même pas à ça, je vais t'aider, t'es ma seule famille. Mais sincèrement, je suis un peu réticente Véro, parce que ce que tu me demandes est quand même «big». _dis-je en faisant le geste avec mes bras_. il doit bien avoir une autre option que seulement ça? dis-je en _pointant la tablette dans sa main_, tu dois au moins tout raconter pour le bien de ton garçon à ton mari._

_-et prendre la chance qu'il me divorce... que je me retrouve seule, sans argent, sans protection contre ce monstre qui m'a pris mon bébé,... de le perdre encore une fois... de ne plus avoir de quoi subvenir à nos besoins, _j'allais ouvrir la bouche_ , n'y pense même pas, je n'accepterai aucun argent venant de toi._

elle me faisait pitié

_-Bella, personne dans ce monde peut m'aider... seulement toi._

_..._

_-Esmé et Carlisle ne m'accepte pas vraiment..._

je regardais l'image d'un couple. Le monsieur était plus grand que la femme avec des cheveux clairs et des yeux bleus, il était vraiment beau, et à côté d'elle, une petite femme, elle souriait à son mari, ses cheveux étaient couleur...bronzé! ouais c'est ça! bronzé! c'était la première fois que je voyais une couleur pareille, mais ça lui allait vraiment bien.Ça parait qu'ils sont riches et qu'ils ont de la classe. À côté de la photo, il y a tout un texte, comme dans toutes les photos que j'ai déjà vu, contenant des informations sur eux...

_-mais notre relation reste strictement basique. _continua-t-elle_ Des questions? Bella? _

Le fait de voir tout ça rendait les choses encore plus réelle. la panique m'envahit.

_- je peux pas faire ça, je vais pas y arriver. C'est complètement absurde. je peux pas te remplacer. On est totalement différente. Ils réaliseront que je suis une imposteur à la minute qu'ils me verront._ paniquai-je. son visage me dit qu'elle commence à perdre patience du fait qu'à chaque fois je doutais de son plan.

_-Ils ignorent que j'ai une sœur jumelle. C'est impossible qu'ils s'en rendent compte, voyons!_

_-Et c'est pas seulement ça, tu pars toute seule et si t'as besoin d'aide contre ce mec que tu dis qui est violent et agressif. _Rajoutai-je

_-Relax, calme toi, je comprends que tu es nerveuse, _dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

_-On peut essayer de parler à ton mari_. dis-je il y a peut-être une autre solution qu'on a pas vu.

_-Il n'y a rien à expliquer à mon mari, Bella _cria-t-elle_, ils pourront jamais comprendre, je serai aussitôt dans la rue sans argent et c'est mon fils qui paiera pour ça. Qu'est ce qui peut arriver de mal dans deux semaines! pourquoi tu peux pas me donner juste deux semaines, bon sang? Tu me dois au moins ceci, Bella. tu me le dois pour ce qui est arrivé. _elle me regardait droit dans les yeux à ce stade là.

je me suis toujours sentie vulnérable face à elle, ma mère disait toujours que j'étais trop gentille et que les autres en profiteront et c'est exactement cette impression que j'ai en ce moment. Elle utilise ma culpabilité face à la mort de maman contre moi.

_..._

_-Edward ne me parle pas vraiment de sa famille, tout ce que je sais sur eux, c'est qu' Esmé s'est mariée avec son père très jeune et qu'ils ont l'ont eu lui et son frère, Emmett.. _j'hochai la tête.

_- je suis désolé que j'ai dit que t'avais une dette envers moi._

_-ben non, t'as raison. _je vide mon verre._ j'arrive jamais a oublié cette scène, et je sais que c'est un peu ma faute._

_-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi parce que tu me le dois. _Elle a mis sa main sur ma cuisse gauche.

_-tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Bon! pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ta maison. _dis-je pour changer de sujet.

_-j'aime mieux ça, par contre je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te la montrer. _Elle ouvre la tablette et commence à me montrer des images de sa maison.

_-et là c'est notre chambre, je dors de ce côté. _une chose me traverse l'esprit.

_-s'il te plait, dis moi que vous dormez dans des chambres séparées? _Je ne veux absolument pas coucher dans le même lit que lui.

_-ne t'inquiète pas. vu comment vont les choses entre nous, je doute qu'il s'approchera de toi._

_-comment peux tu en être sûre?_

_-parce que la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, c'était 15 jours de cela et on peut aller plus qu'un mois sans le faire. _wow!

_-je ne sais pas moi!. disons qu'un soir, il est ivre et...veut le faire. _je voulais surtout pas coucher avec son mari! c'est son mari.

_-Alors si ca arrive, ben tu inventes une excuses et tu l'évites ok_ !je hochai la tête_? _son ton est...bizarre. serait- elle du genre jalouse? je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est pas comme si je vais lui prendre son mari.

le lendemain, j'ai passé toute la journée à l'écouter et à mémoriser toutes les infos qu'elle me donnait. Par moment, j'étais confuse. Il y avait trop d'infos. D'habitude, j'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est un atout nécessaire en médecine, mais présentement, tout est difficile. De plus, elle me fait répéter tout

_-alors si je me souviens bien, _je faisais les cent pas devant elle en essayant de me rappeler tout ce qu'elle m'a dit_. Edward est le président de tous les Hôtels. son père, Carlisle, le directeur général. sa femme s'appelle Esmé. son frère est Emmett, il est le directeur en marketing. Edward quitte la maison généralement à huit heures le matin et revient souvent à 7hres du soir. Son meilleur ami est Jasper, Jaspeeer... c'est quoi son nom de famille déjà?, Ilmock... whitmock... Whitlock! c'est ça et... il est marié avec Alice._

_-ils ont toujours été meilleurs amis, et chaque dimanche, il part jouer le tennis avec eux, _au moins, j'ai un point un en commun avec lui. j'aime le tennis et aussi le basketball.

-_Parfait. c'est parfait Bella._ elle était visiblement contente. _Maintenant dis moi c'est quoi le nom de leur Hôtel?_

- _Cullen Hôtel,_ ça c'était facile, j'ai juste à me souvenir de leur nom de famille.

-_exactement, qui est la secrétaire d'Edward?_

_-Angie...Angel... Angela, c'est ça, Angela_! je crie presque la réponse.

Le reste de la journée continua comme elle a commencé. Elle me raconta toutes ses habitudes , ses manies, certaines infos que je suis supposée savoir sur l'hôtel et sur sa fameuse famille étant la femme au président.

-_tu progresses. Maintenant dis moi, qui est la femme de ménage?_

il faisait nuit et présentement, je me relaxais dans la jacuzzi tandis qu'elle était assise sur une chaise longue à côté.

-_ je ne me souviens pas, il y a tellement de nom_, dis-je fatiguée. j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau aller éclater à tout moment.

_-Cecilia, son nom est Cécilia, Bella! _crie-t-elle

_-Cécilia, Carmen, Carina.. Peut importe. _lançai-je. j'ai quand même le droit d'être à bout, non?

_- comment ça peut importe? le plus petit détail peut tout faire foirer, tu ne comprends pas? _elle se leva énervée pour rentrer à l'intérieur. j'en profite pour prendre mon cell.

-_qu'est ce que tu fais? _dit-elle en voyant mon geste.

-_je vais appeler Stefan_

-_Stefan? qui est Stefan? _

_-oh c'est mon ami neurologue à l'hôpital, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis._

Je connais Stefan depuis l'université, c'est la seule personne sur qui je peux vraiment compter pour tout. Il connait tout sur moi et mon passé; il est la seule personne sur qui je peux vraiment compter pour tout. Quand il a su que j'allais rencontrer Vérona, il n'était pas vraiment content. Il pense que je fais confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

- _Je dois l'appeler pour lui dire où je suis et que je vais rester plus longtemps que nécessaire pour qu'il puisse faire les démarches nécessaire pour me remplacer. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle paraît si...inquiète au mention de mon ami.

_-et qu'est ce qu'il sait exactement ce Stefan. _dit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa hanche

_-Ben je lui ai seulement dis que je prenais un peu de temps de congé_, j'ai pas dis la partie où il sait exactement avec qui je suis parce que je n'aimais tout simplement pas trop son ton, je me sentais comme une enfant que sa mère allait punir si elle ne disait pas la bonne réponse.

-_j'espère que personne sait que t'es là, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'Edward découvre tout._

-_Vérona, calme toi, j'ai rien dit à personne d'autre_. au moins ça c'était vrai.

-_bon, ne reste pas trop tard parce que demain sera une longue journée,_ elle me fit une bise et partit.

-_ouais, la journée la plus longue de toute ma vie._

* * *

_Bon! l'histoire avance. j'espère que vous aimez jusqu'à présent._

_La prochaine fois, on changera de point de vue, chers amis ;)_

_n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de Bella et sa jumelle ou encore Edward._

_Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. _

_À suivre!_


End file.
